


Home (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pamela being sassy, Phone Sex, adult book store, minor theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean and Cas' first time





	Home (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but so much has been going on lately.  
> This story bears a lot of similarities to my own first time, of course, I don't have a penis, but you get the gist.

Home (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)

 

            “Please, Lis?!? What else do I have to do? What do you want me to say? I’ll do anything!” Dean pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of his best friend, heedless of the slushy gray snow soaking into his jeans, “Anything! It has to be perfect! He deserves perfect! You know he does!”

 

            “I know, yes, he does,” Lisa sighed dramatically, “Fine! Fine! Just…get up, you dumbass.”

 

            “Thank you, Lis,” Dean grasped both her gloved hands, hauled himself up and brought them up to his chest, against his letter jacket’s zip, over his heart, “You don’t know what this means to me, to us.”

 

            “Yes, I do, Winchester.  Just because I haven’t found my fucking _soulmate_ in fucking _high school_ doesn’t mean, ya know,” Lisa blushed and looked down and away from Dean, over to the dirty piles of snow mounded up on the parking blocks in the school’s lot “doesn’t mean I don’t believe in ‘em,” she finished quietly.

 

            “Awww, Lis! I knew you were a secret sap! No wonder you and Cas get along so well!” Dean teased, wrapping Lisa in his big arms and knuckling the top of her hat enthusiastically.

 

            “Get off, asshole!” Lisa screeched, swatting uselessly at Dean and wiggling out of his grasp.  She huffed and tried in vain to straighten her hat.  Damn Dean and his stupid big brother bullshit! “We get along because we can relate to what a fucking _chore_ it is to be in a relationship with you!”

 

            “It’s okay, Lis, I won’t tell anyone your secret identity,” Dean feigned coy, making a locking gesture at his lips, miming throwing a key away.

 

            “You’re fucking ridiculous,” Lisa laughed.  She couldn’t help it.  She loved Dean more than she really should.  If either of them swung that way, she’d have locked his ass down after their first real date.  He was everything any girl could want, any straight girl, anyway.  Well, and Castiel fucking Novak, apparently.  Lisa had tried very hard not to like the little interloper.  Before he showed up, she had Dean as the perfect cover, as well as all his attention.  As soon as he met Cas, however, she could barely get him on the phone and he seemed entirely unconcerned with maintaining their ‘act’ at school and for her parents.  It had gotten so bad that her folks had started insinuating that he was trying to ditch her for another girl.  If only that was the problem!  Oh no, it only took a week for Lisa to realize that the adorkable shithead had completely won Dean over and there was no getting him back.  Talking to Cas just made it worse because now _she_ really liked him, too.  She was forced into spending time with boring old Hannah when she was supposed to be with Dean because he was busy boning Cas.  Or not boning, apparently, because they hadn’t quite gotten to that stage, from what Dean had just explained to her.

 

            Somehow, in the three months since Cas had rolled into town with his stupid sexy hair and his Disney doe eyes and his moronic sweet smile, Dean had not been able to seal the deal.  He told her it was because they had to work around Dean’s ‘straight’ persona at school and Cas’ folks at home.  Plus, being 17 didn’t really lend itself to a lot of options in the romantic-getaway-for-that-special-first-time-riding-your-boyfriend’s-cock department.  And she could have _so_ done without the information that Dean wanted to bottom.  Dicks were so fucking gross.  So, now he was standing here begging her to let him use her house because her folks both worked most weekends and her little brother was in every sport available so _he_ was gone all weekend, every weekend.  Dean’s mother was home every weekend and his nerdy little brother was always hanging around with his nerd friends, so his place was no good and Cas’ mother was a homemaker, so his place was out, too.  That left the Impala, Lisa’s house or Bobby’s camper.  The Impala was not acceptable, because, well, it was a fucking _car,_ and the camper was a tiny piece of shit circa 1970, something that Dean felt was below Cas’ precious, soft ass.

 

            “Alright, Winchester, I’ll let you use my place, but I have some immovable conditions,” Lisa folded her arms over her chest and leveled Dean with her patented Death Glare, the effect only slightly off due to her puffy coat and crooked knit hat.

 

            “Anything, Lis, I swear,” Dean schooled his face but couldn’t stop the way he kept rocking up onto the balls of his feet in excitement.

 

            “First, and this is the most important, so stop thinking about how to get Cas over there and _listen_ to me!  You will not use my bed.  Nor will you use my parents’ bed! That’s just, no, that’s so not okay.  You can use my brother’s bed and only his bed. Not the floor, not the couch, not the fucking kitchen table, got it?” Dean nodded quickly but only because he didn’t know her brother had a twin bed.  Oh well, he’d take what he could get or he’d be fucking Cas in a crusty old RV for the next two years, “And second: you have _got_ to start holding up your end of our original deal a little better.  I hardly ever hear from you! And you haven’t been anywhere near my house since you met Cas!” Lisa sighed at Dean’s shameful glance at his shoes.  At least he’d stopped bouncing like a puppy about to get a treat. “And I miss you, De,” Lisa admitted reluctantly, “We used to hang out every single day, or at least talk after practice or your games!  I went to every one of your home games this year and you didn’t talk to me at a single one of them!  That’s just…that’s just a shitty thing to do to your best friend.”

 

            Dean couldn’t even look at Lisa.  All his excitement and triumph had drained out of him at her tirade.  He didn’t mind the restrictions she was placing on them about the bed they could use, no, it was the realization that he had basically thrown her over entirely as soon as he met Cas.  That first day in the parking lot had just been the start of a series of blow offs and avoidances that he had subjected her to without even thinking how that must have made her feel.  Or how it would affect their ‘relationship’, not to mention their friendship.  He’d known Lisa since they were kids.  She’d stuck by him longer than anyone. She did not deserve this.  He straightened up and finally met her eyes, which were barely containing the threat of tears as she tried to look tougher than Dean knew she was.

 

            “You’re right, you’re totally right, Lis,” he sighed a long fog of breath into the chilly air, shoulders slumping as he stepped closer to take her in a gentle hug.  She let him but didn’t uncross her arms to hug him back, remaining stiff against his much larger body, “I’m so sorry.  I’ve been treating you so bad.  I can’t believe I’ve been totally ignoring you.  Please believe me, Lis, you’re my best friend!”

 

            Lisa relaxed a little, uncrossing her arms and lifting them tentatively to lightly circle Dean’s waist, “You have to do better if you want it to stay that way, De.”  Dean wasn’t sure when Lisa had started calling him by the same name Sammy did, but she only did it when she wasn’t pissed at him, so he took it as a good sign.

 

            “I will, I swear,” he promised softly as he rubbed his cheek over the top of her hat, planting a firm kiss there and pulling back to look her in the eye, “I swear.”

 

            “You better.  And you can start by coming over Sunday for dinner and explaining to my folks why you haven’t been around,” Lisa sighed into his chest.

 

            “And what, exactly, am I supposed to tell them? ‘Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. B, I’ve been exploring my homosexuality with the new kid in town who, by the way, just happens to be the youngest son of your new pastor’?” Dean asked, incredulous.

 

            “Well, obviously you can’t tell them you’re in love with the son of a preacher man,” Lisa smirked and Dean huffed an eyeroll at her, “But you better come up with something, Winchester, you owe me at least that much.”

 

            “I’ll think of something,” Dean promised.

 

 

 

            Dean sauntered up to Cas as the other boy was shoving books in his locker.  Said books kept escaping only to be caught and shoved back in even harder, Cas muttering and cursing under his breath, so focused he didn’t seem to notice the predatory look on Dean’s face.

 

            “Hey, Cas, books rebelling against your benevolent dictatorship again?” Dean teased, careful not to touch Cas here in the hallway, no matter how much he wanted to.  Since cementing their relationship and working out a set of rules for public appearances, Dean had been trying to think of ways to get Cas alone, if only for a few moments between classes, just to feel a bit of skin under his fingertips and Cas’ soft lips on his own.  It wasn’t even about getting off, although that was mind-blowing, it was about quenching the fire that burned just under the surface of his skin.  His lips tingled, his hands twitched, his heart beat fit to burst out of his chest whenever he so much as _thought_ about Cas.  He wondered, that first week, if Cas wasn’t some kind of witch and put him under some spell to make him feel like this.  But Cas had admitted to feeling the same way, so they figured it was just…love.

 

            Cas turned to him with a look of utter frustration, “They won’t fit,” his boyfriend looked totally done.

 

            Dean chuckled and took over for Cas, hip-checking him away from his own locker, “That’s ‘cuz you take all the dorky classes that give you all these books.  Try taking some art classes next year,”  Dean deftly lodged every book into place and slammed the locker door gracefully, “See? Ya just gotta have the touch.”

 

            “And I suppose you have the ‘touch’?” Cas asked, air-quoting and then folding his arms over his slim chest.

 

            Dean leaned on Cas’ locker, tipping toward Cas’ ear, “You don’t think I have the touch, Novak?” he whispered in a deep rumble, as close to Cas’ neck as he dared.

 

            Cas flushed prettily and swallowed audibly, “Um, well…yeah, huh?” he stuttered.

 

            “Smooth come back, Novak,” Dean laughed, straightening up.

 

            “Shut up, Winchester.  You shouldn’t do that to me in the middle of the hallway,” Cas chided, heading off to the main exit with his backpack settled across his shoulders.

 

            “Hey, I’ll call you after practice!” Dean shouted after him, appreciating the view of Cas’ tight little ass swaying in the way that told him Cas knew he’d be watching.  Dean chuckled and walked over to pry Gabe off Kali so they could get to practice, hopefully on time.

 

            Practice went about as smoothly as Dean expected, considering he was distracted by thoughts of getting Cas naked, under him in an actual bed finally.  Coach Turner rode his ass the whole time, screaming at him to get his head out of the clouds and did he think the opposing team was gonna show up for a tickle match or a football game.  He was glad to finally hear the double whistle that signified huddle, more screaming at him and then dismissal.  Dean pelted for the locker room and showered quickly before pulling on some sweats, a t shirt, and his boots and running for Baby with his duffle bouncing off his shoulder.

 

            As soon as he walked in the door at home, kicking snow off his boots and stashing them in the closet along with his jacket, Dean ran up to his room, slung his duffle in the general direction of his hamper and flopped on his bed, phone in hand.  He was fairly vibrating with the need to tell Cas his good news.

 

            Cas picked up after only two rings, “This better be good.  I’ve been going crazy over here wondering what you meant by saying you’d call after practice.”

 

            “Well, hello to you, too, babe,” Dean chuckled, “And I call you every night!”

 

            “Not right after practice, you don’t,” Cas countered.

 

            “Alright, alright, you caught me, I have _the_ best news and I just couldn’t wait until after dinner to tell you,” Dean felt like he was going to burst out in giggles soon.

 

            “Something you couldn’t tell me at school but takes precedence over food, hmmm…must be sex,” Cas teased.

 

            “Oh my God, Cas, I can’t believe you think I’m that single-minded,” Dean faked offense, “But you are correct, sir. Lisa said we could use her place! This means we can finally have sex for real!” Dean nearly shouted, immediately regretting it when he heard a muffled ‘Gross!’ from the wall he shared with Sam.

 

            “Jesus, Dean,” Cas hissed, “What if I’d had you on speaker?  And try to tone down the romance, Don Juan, I don’t think my heart can take it.”

 

            “Sorry,” Dean mumbled to Cas, repeating his apology louder to Sam, “I just, ya know…We’ve really wanted to for a while now, and I don’t know, I just wanted it to be special, like you said,” Dean sputtered out, embarrassed.

 

            “It should be, it _will_ be,” Cas reassured him, “I really appreciate you finding us a nice place to finally be together, you just could have gone about telling me a little differently,” Cas sighed.  Dean waited patiently for Cas to tell him it was a no-go.  “But, I love you Dean, for all the things you are, overly enthusiastic and lacking a filter being two of those things.  So, tell me, when will this romantic evening be?”

 

            Dean grinned, he knew Cas couldn’t resist him for long, “Saturday afternoon, after my morning practice.  Her folks will be at work until 5 or so and her brother has a soccer game or something until 6, so Lisa said we could have at least 4 hours all to ourselves.”

 

            “That does sound perfect, sweetheart, thank you,” Cas smiled, picturing how excited Dean must be right now.  He was getting excited himself, his jeans already getting tight just thinking about Dean under him, naked, spread out for him for hours.  It would be a luxury, a feast of Dean and he couldn’t wait to partake. “We only have to wait one more day, then?”

 

            “Yeah, baby, just one more day,” Dean said breathlessly.

 

            “Dean? Are you touching yourself right now?” Cas asked, his voice full of dark intent.

 

            “Yeah, baby, ungh…I couldn’t…mmm…help it…thinkin’ bout you, oh God, baby…yeah…can’t wait,” Dean panted into the phone.

 

            “Stop!” Cas commanded.  He heard Dean’s breath hitch and a little whimper escape his mouth, “Let me catch up,” he explained, running into his en suite bathroom and locking the door.  It was the only door he could have guaranteed privacy behind.  “Now, Dean, tell me exactly what you’re doing to yourself,” Cas demanded, pushing his pants and boxers down quickly.

 

            “Shit, baby, love it when you get so bossy, fuck,” Dean whispered, “I’m totally hard for you right now, dribbling all over myself.  What do you want me to do?”

 

            “Stroke your beautiful cock for me, Dean. But loosen your grip and go slow,” Cas explained while he did the same, spreading the rapidly forming pre-cum bubbling up from his slit down his shaft to ease the way.

 

            “K,” Dean breathed, his breath evening out, “Fuck, baby I wish it was your hand on me.”

 

            “Soon, Dean,” Cas kept his voice down so he could hear every little gasp Dean let out.

 

            “Goddamn, Cas! Fuck, this feels so good, it does, but…” Dean trailed off.

 

            “You need more? Me too, baby, ungh…tighter now, faster, God, I wish I could get my mouth on that beautiful dick of yours,” Cas sped up his own strokes, working a little faster picturing Dean splayed out on his bed, fucking his own fist.

 

            “God, Cas, your mouth…ungh…fuck…yeah, baby, love the way you suck me…wanna fuck your mouth so bad…shit,” Dean’s breath heaved as he got closer to finishing.

 

            “Oh, shit, Dean, yeah, I…I want you to fuck my mouth so fucking bad…we haven’t tried that yet, can we do that? Fuck yes, shit, I’m so close baby…” Cas hissed as he stared at his hand stripping his cock furiously, mouth hanging open as his breath gusted out of him.

 

            “Yeah, baby…oh fuck yes…I’m gonna…gonna fuck that pretty mouth…fuck…I’m…I’m gonna come down your throat…fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come…do it, Cas, come on baby, wanna hear you…please…” Dean panted.

 

            “Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuucccccckkkkk!” Cas yelled as his peak snuck up on him and stripes of pearly come started pulsing out of his cock.  His knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor against the door, even as his dick kept pumping.  He sighed and tried to catch his breath but knew he’d already missed Dean’s orgasm by the way the other boy was chuckling lightly and trying to catch his breath, too.

 

            “Baby, you okay? Where are you?” Dean asked breathily.

 

            “Mmhmm, ‘M okay, in my bathroom, legs gave out,” Cas mumbled into his phone, “’M on the floor,” Cas explained. Just as he was trying to stand up, someone started pounding on the bathroom door, causing Cas to jump and scramble up quickly.

 

            “Cassie! You in there?” Michael’s voice sounded scared but Cas was relieved it wasn’t his mother or father.

 

            “Yeah, yes, I’m in here, I’m fine,” Cas answered, shoulders slumping in relief as he turned on the hot water tap to rinse off his hand.

 

            “Dude, is that your brother?” Dean laughed into Cas’ ear.  Cas could hear the faint sounds of Dean moving around his own room, probably cleaning up, too.

 

            “Yes, I believe I was a little too loud,” Cas admitted, face growing hot at the thought of one of his parents hearing him, “I should have been more careful.  Hold on, Dean.”

 

            “Cassie!? What is going on? Why is the door locked? Let me in!” Michael shouted, kicking the bottom of the door for emphasis.

 

            “No!” Cas shouted back, “I’m fine, I said!”  Cas finished cleaning up, stripping out of his pants and pulling on the PJ bottoms he had slung over the towel rack earlier over his boxers and unlocking the door.  Swinging the door open, he was met by a very angry older brother.

 

            “What the Hell, Cassie?  You are so lucky Mother and Father aren’t home!” Michael crossed his arms and glared at Cas.

 

            “I’m sorry, okay? I had a, uh…a leg cramp,” Cas explained, limping over to sit on his bed, “Can you just go? I’m fine, seriously.”

 

            “Whatever, man,” Michael threw his hands up and stalked out of the room.

 

            Cas sighed hugely and scampered to close his door, “Oh my God, that was close!”

 

            Dean was laughing loudly, “Ha, ha, ha, dude! A leg cramp?!  Ha, ha, ha, that is hilarious! Did he actually buy that? Oh my God, you are the _worst_ liar!”

 

            “Shut up,” Cas said without any real heat, “I’m actually a very good liar, just not to you. I’m glad Mother and Father are at the Deacons’ Meeting tonight.”

 

            “Oh, shit, babe, that was priceless!” Dean chuckled, winding down, “You really okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did, ya?”

 

            “No, Dean, I’m really okay,” Cas smiled, “Probably could have done without the heart attack, but I’m fine.”

 

            “Good, it’d be a shame if you broke it before I get to really enjoy it,” Dean teased, “Now, about Saturday, I’ll pick you up after practice, so be ready, ‘k?”

 

            Cas rolled his eyes, as if he wasn’t ready _right now_ , “Okay, Dean.  Look, I’m starving, baby, I’m gonna go eat dinner.”

 

            They said their good-byes, promising to talk more before bed, and Cas tumbled downstairs to heat up the meal his mother had left for him and Michael.

 

 

 

            Dean couldn’t concentrate at practice Saturday to save his life.  Coach Turner followed him around almost the entire three hours, screaming in his ear like a drill sergeant but he didn’t even care.  All he could think about was Cas and making this evening as perfect as possible.  He’d been to the adult bookstore two towns over before talking to Lisa to get ‘supplies’.  He’d also watched a lot of gay porn but he didn’t think that was something he could rely on for real information.  Everyone knew porn wasn’t real life so he’d found a website with slightly less-than-sexy instructional videos.  At first, he’d quickly closed the window, freaking out about the thought of putting his fingers in Cas’ _butthole_ and all the work that seemed to go into anal sex.  After a few minutes to pace around his room, mumbling to himself about how he was Dean _fucking_ Winchester and he could _do this_ , Dean went back to the site and watched every video they had, twice.  At the adult bookstore, a very aggressive sales clerk by the name of Pamela had been kind enough to help him find the appropriate merchandise, only laughing at his blushing face three times and only pinching his ass twice.  She hadn’t even asked for ID, although he’d had his fake one ready to go.  The whole trip had cost him about $100 but it was worth it to get the ‘anal trainer’ as well as two huge bottles of water-based lube and a smaller pack of small bottles of flavored lubes.  After watching all the videos and really thinking about it, probably too much, Dean had decided he’d rather try being on the receiving end of fingers in the butthole, not to mention how amazing Cas’ dick was sure to feel. 

 

            Before he knew it, practice was over and everyone was heading to the showers.  Dean outran them all and dove into a stall as soon as he could grab his street clothes off the bench closest to the bathroom.  Benny had been giving him the side eye all practice because Dean wouldn’t explain why he had changed in a stall before practice.  He really didn’t want to tell Benny he’d needed some privacy so no one would see the base of the plug snugged between his butt cheeks.  Trying to run had been a challenge to say the least, but his desire to surprise Cas outweighed his discomfort and Coach’s angry screams easily.  Shucking his practice uniform and pads, stuffing the clothes in his duffle and getting into his street clothes, Dean made a mad dash for the parking lot amidst yells from his teammates.  His phone immediately began vibrating in his pocket and, once he was in the Impala, Dean took a minute to send Benny a quick apology/today’s-the-day-don’t-bother-me text and all the other incoming texts stopped.  Dean drove home to shower and exchange the small plug for the bigger one before leaving a note for his mother explaining he would be out with friends for the rest of the day.  As he pulled up to Cas’ house, he could see the other boy sitting on the porch swing, scanning the street.  He hadn’t even put Baby in Park before Cas was flying down the walkway, grinning from ear to ear.

 

            “Hey, babe,” Dean greeted Cas as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

            “Hello, Dean,” Cas replied around a big, gummy grin.

 

            The two stared at each other for a moment before Dean shook himself and put Baby in Drive, turning to his boyfriend with a cocky smirk and a wink, “Buckle up, Buttercup, I’m gonna take you on a ride!”

 

            Cas laughed heartily and did as he was told, “God, Dean, you are so cheesy!”

 

            The trip to Lisa’s flew by and before they knew it, they were standing in Lisa’s front room, listening to her reiterate ‘the rules’ and thinking only about what they were about to do.  Cas’ stomach churned with the enormity of what was about to happen.  If his parents ever found out what he was doing, they would send him away immediately to one of those pray-the-gay-away concentration camps and he’d likely never see Dean again.  Dean’s heart was in his throat as he silently prayed that Cas wouldn’t be upset that he wanted to bottom or think he was a freak for wearing the plug.  As soon as Lisa left, locking the door and setting the alarm, Cas turned to Dean, smiling shakily.

 

            Dean took both of Cas’ hands, “Well, um, this is it.”

 

            “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, Dean,” Cas’ voice broke thinking that Dean might be jumping into this to keep Cas happy.

 

            “Oh, babe,” Dean drew Cas to him, stroking a hand up Cas’ jaw and cupping the back of his head, “I want this.  I want this so bad,” Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, “I want you,” he whispered.

 

            Cas closed his eyes when Dean leaned their foreheads together, feeling his words as little puffs of warm air across his face.  He tilted his head and brought his lips to Dean’s, kissing him softly, slow chaste slide of chapped lips against Dean’s plump mouth.  Dean licked the seam of Cas’ lips and delved into his mouth when Cas opened up for him, bringing his other hand up to clasp Cas’ jaw and deepen the kiss.  Cas hummed in pleasure, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and running the other up his boyfriend’s back, gripping his shoulder blade and pulling them completely flush.

 

            Dean broke away to take a deep breath that he quickly lost as Cas took advantage of his exposed neck to lick and kiss his way to Dean’s collar, “Cas, ah, baby…come on…mmm…yeah,” Cas ground his already-hard dick against Dean’s hip, “Shit, baby…ungh…let’s go…let’s,” Cas cut him off with another kiss, lining their cocks up and growling into Dean’s mouth as Dean responded by thrusting into the contact.

 

            “Yeah,” Cas sighed, breaking away from Dean’s perfect mouth, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

            Dean grabbed the duffle by his feet and Cas’ hand, leading him up the big staircase and down a hall to the right.  He headed for the last room on the right, he thought that was what Lisa had told him, and knew he’d hit pay dirt as he took in the space-motif of the room but stopped short as soon as he crossed the threshold.

 

            “Why’d you-“ Cas peeked around Dean’s shoulder to see a neatly made _twin_ bed in the center of the room.

 

            “Well, shit,” Dean stated simply.

 

            “Um,” Cas started.

 

            “No, no, this is fine, this is okay, right?” Dean looked hopefully at Cas, “We can work with this, right?”

 

            “Um, Dean,” Cas looked at him and them the bed, tilting his head to the left, “You do realize you’re about six foot and I’m nearly the same, right?  I don’t think it’s even long enough, much less…”

 

            “I know, I know,” Dean dropped the duffle and, sighing heavily, ran both hands through his hair, “Shit! Goddamn Lisa! She coulda fucking warned me!”

 

            “Shh, it’s okay, Dean, calm down, baby,” Cas pulled Dean’s hands out of his hair and placed them on his own hips, “It’s okay, you’re right, we can work with this, okay? Hey, look at me. It’s fine, I don’t care if it’s in a cardboard box in an alley, I just want to be with you.”

 

            Dean huffed a laugh and smiled, drawing Cas back in, “Yeah? You’d fuck me in a cardboard box, huh?”  

 

            “And I’d fuck you in socks, and with a fox, and on top of rocks and-“ Dean cut him off by crushing their mouths together and kissing him enthusiastically.

 

            “Too many clothes,” Dean grumbled, “And no more rhymes,” he smiled, pulling Cas’ shirt over his head.  Cas smiled up at Dean, his hair a wreck, his cheeks pinked with arousal and Dean grinned back as Cas lifted his shirt over his head.

 

            Cas threw Dean’s shirt aside and went to work on his own pants, “So, what’s in the bag?”

 

            Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, ya know, um…like, uh…supplies and things…” he mumbled.

 

            Cas halted the process of shimmying out of his jeans and looked up at Dean, “’Supplies and things’?”  Dean nodded.  Cas rolled his eyes and realized Dean was just standing there looking embarrassed.  Gesturing at Dean’s crotch with his chin, Cas commanded, “Pants.”

 

            Dean immediately undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor, pulling his legs out and his socks off one foot at a time and kicking the pile of clothes off to the side.  Cas finished getting his pants and socks off and stood to wrap his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders, “Show me,” he whispered, licking Dean’s earlobe.

 

            Dean shivered and moaned but stooped to grab the duffle, throwing the zipper open and pulling out the first thing his hand closed on, which happened to be the smallest butt plug that had come in the set of three he’d bought.  The first week, he’d put it in before bed every night and woken up harder than he’d ever been.  It took him two mornings to figure out that he could use it to rub against his prostate in the shower while he jacked off to thoughts of Cas.  The fourth morning had seen his first self-induced multiple orgasm.  He’d never even thought to just keep going after he came.  He had no idea he could just keep stroking and fucking himself on the plug until he came a second time.  The sixth day, he’d come a third time and couldn’t even stand back up until long after the water had run cold.

 

            “What is this?” Cas asked, smiling, as he took the plug out of Dean’s hand.

 

            “Um, butt plug?” Dean’ face erupted in flame as he refused to meet Cas’ eyes.

 

            “A butt plug, huh?” Cas turned the soft but stiff black rubber thing over and looked at it.  It was only the width of Dean’s thumb, at its widest point, “Did you buy this to get me ready?”

 

            “Um, no, it’s uh, it’s for me, actually,” Dean stuttered, “I…I have the biggest one in now.”  Dean took the plug back and threw it in the bag, digging around in the bag for the lube.  Cas smiled and reached around to touch Dean’s ass, stroking  over his boxer briefs before slipping his hand under the waist band and brushing a finger down the crack of his ass.  Dean jerked and dropped the bag when he felt Cas tap on the end of the plug, “Ah, shit!”

 

            “Oh, sweetie,” Cas cooed, drawing Dean’s hips flush with his own, grinding their still-hard cocks together, “Does it hurt?”

 

            “Uh, no…it, uh…itfeelsgood,” Dean said in a rush of breath as Cas took the plug in between two fingers and wiggled it slightly.  Just that little bit of movement sent sparks racing through his body as the plug brushed his prostate, “Ah…sh-…fuck, Cas, shit…ungh, oh God, feels so good, baby!” Dean’s legs shook as he gripped Cas’ shoulders and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

 

            Cas took Dean’s sounds of pleasure as the go-ahead they clearly were.  He thrust himself against Dean as he pushed his underwear down enough to expose his ass, stroking and kneading one cheek as he worked the plug in and out ever so slowly.  Cas groaned thinking about Dean spending the last couple of weeks working his way through two or more increasingly larger plugs, stretching himself in anticipation of this moment, “Tell me you brought lube, baby,” Cas growled.

 

            Dean grunted an affirmative, bringing the bottle up next to Cas’ head for him to see.  Cas released the plug and pulled Dean’s under wear down to let them puddle at his feet then dropped his own loose boxers.  Cas turned Dean around and walked him backwards to the bed, kissing him the whole way, until Dean’s legs hit the bed and Cas could give him a little shove.  Dean’s back hit the bed and bounced him up onto his elbows.  Cas stood between Dean’s knees, staring at the beautiful boy laid out before him.  Dean’s chest was pink and heaving, his nipples tight and peaked nicely, his hair a disheveled mess.  There was a lovely blush setting in high across his cheeks, making his freckles stand out as paler spots, his eyes wide and dark with lust.  His cock was fully hard and twitching under Cas’ attention, a single bead of pre-cum glistening at the slit.  Something dark and powerful rose up in Cas’ chest squeezing his heart and taking his breath away.  He suddenly had the unquenchable desire to _take_ and _own_ and _mark_.  He felt a growl start deep in his chest and couldn’t, or wouldn’t, stop it escaping his lips.

 

            Dean’s brows furrowed and he looked a little scared for a brief second, “Cas?” he whispered shakily.

 

            Cas quickly straddled Dean’s hips, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their mouths together in a violent kiss that left them both panting as Cas withdrew enough to grunt, “Mine,” against Dean’s lips.  Cas gripped Dean under his arms and _shoved_ the bigger boy a foot up the bed with an ease that had Dean moaning his approval.  No one had _ever_ been able to manhandle him like that and he couldn’t believe the surge of heat that exploded through him when Cas did it.  Cas ripped the bottle of lube out of Dean’s hand and grinned down at him triumphantly.  Dean just stared at Cas, his face suddenly all seriousness, and spread his legs, planting his feet flat on the bed.  Cas didn’t say a word but knee-walked up the bed to kneel between Dean’s knees.  Cas inspected the bottle in his hand briefly and flipped the cap up.  He squeezed a small amount onto the first three fingers of his right hand, spreading the sticky gel around to try to warm it up.  Cas dropped the bottle next to Dean’s hip and leaned down on his left hand to kiss Dean breathless again.  He couldn’t see what he was doing, so he skated the back of his right hand up Dean’s inner thigh until he came to the base of the plug still snug in his ass.

 

            Dean gasped and moaned back into kissing Cas as the other boy twisted the plug, tugging it out a few centimeters.  Cas let go of the plug and let it get sucked back in.  The very idea made him groan deeply and he felt his cock twitch.  Scared he’d come too soon and ruin this for Dean, Cas sat up and settled back on his heels so he could grip the base of his own dick tightly, staving off any premature events.

 

            Dean was still floating in a haze of lust when a cold draft replaced the heat of Cas’ mouth, blowing across his wet, swollen lips and making him open his eyes although he didn’t seem able to focus them just yet, “Cas? Wha?”

 

            “Dean,” Cas pleaded, “you have to…oh God, you’re so pretty like this, but you have to…you have to do this.  Do you see what I’m doing? You have to hold yourself back or this is gonna be over too soon.  Dean look at me.”

 

            Dean’s vision swam into focus as he listened to Cas, who seemed to be speaking English, although the sentences didn’t make any sense, “Wha’dya mean?  Wha’dya wanna do?”

 

            “Dean, look, see what I’m doing to my dick?  You gotta press here, at the base, to keep from coming.  Can you do that?” Cas huffed in exasperation as Dean grinned dumbly up at him and started stroking his cock loosely.

 

            “You wanna watch me, Cas?” Dean slurred drunkenly.

 

            Cas let his head fall back, gazing at the ceiling, “Jesus, please give me patience,” he sighed.  He took a deep breath and let go of his own cock in favor of guiding Dean’s hand down where he wanted it, “Just press here and don’t. Move. Your. Hand. Until. I. Say.  Do you understand?”

 

            Dean’s eyes flew open and grew impossibly darker, “Yes, Cas,” he breathed.

 

            “Mmmhmm, that’s good, that’s perfect, baby,” Cas cooed as he leaned back down to resume distracting Dean while he made sure he was stretched enough to avoid hurting the other boy, “Perfect for me, so…” kiss, “perfect,” kiss, “beautiful,” kiss, “love you so much,” Cas stroked the plug and pulled it halfway out, drowning Dean’s moans with a deeper kiss.  Finally, he felt confident pulling it completely free but doing so gently.  Dean sighed into his mouth and then gasped again, throwing his head back on the bed as Cas slid his first finger into Dean’s entrance, rotating his finger and groaning at just how _hot_ it felt inside.

 

            “God, Dean,” Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s clavicle and tried to breathe through the urge to come. Again.  “I’m,” Cas swallowed audibly, “I’m so sorry, baby.  I wanted…” Cas added another finger and started stretching Dean a little more, “wanted to go slow, but, ungh, fuck, I don’t think…” now a third finger as Dean squirmed under him and tried to move his hips to push Cas’ fingers deeper, “don’t think we’re…I’m not gonna last long, so I gotta hurry-“

 

            Cas’ stuttering explanation was cut off as Dean grabbed his face in his hands and hauled it up to his own, “Cas, just get in me already. Now.”

 

            Cas needed no further permission and quickly sat back on his heels again, fumbling for the lube and slicking up his cock.  Dean sighed and spread his legs further as Cas lined up with his loosened hole.  Cas took a deep breath and held it as he pushed the head of his dick against Dean, popping past the first ring of muscle and drawing a cry from them both.  Settling his hands on either side of Dean’s chest, Cas let his head hang down before looking back up at his boyfriend, “I…I…I…did I hurt you?”

 

            Dean smiled sweetly and tilted his hips up, pulling Cas further into his body, making them both cry out again, “No…ah, no, baby.  Keep goin’, Cas.  Come on, oh, oh fuck yes,” Cas pushed the rest of the way in, bottoming out with his hips flush to Dean’s plush ass.  They both breathed deeply again before Cas pulled almost all the way out and slid back in just as slowly.  Here Cas halted, scared that the twinges crossing Dean’s face meant that it hurt too much.

 

            Dean cracked one eye open and saw Cas looking down on him, his face scrunched up with worry, “Why d’ya stop? Don’t stop! Cas! Please,” Dean started bumping his hips, trying to get Cas to move faster.  His dick was starting to flag with all the careful handling and he wanted that edge back, that raw-voiced boy who took what he wanted and made Dean’s heart stutter in his chest, “Come on, baby!” he whined desperately.

 

            The whine and Dean’s squirming under him finally broke Cas’ resolve to be gentle.  With a deep growl he fell upon Dean, crashing their mouths together and forcing his tongue between the other boy’s lips.  Cas slid his hands under Dean’s shoulders and grasped his trapezes for leverage as he started pounding into Dean’s ass.  Dean ripped his face away to grunt and groan his pleasure, “Fuck, Cas! Ung…fuck…yeah…oh yeah…fuck…baby…ungh…give it to me…fuck yes!”

 

            Cas growled into Dean’s chest, latching onto a nipple in lieu of Dean’s mouth, needing something to ground him as he lost himself in the feel of intense heat and friction.  Cas pulled Dean even closer, forcing Dean to tilt his hips up higher.  The slight change in position caused Cas to slam into Dean’s prostate on every thrust and Dean lost his ability to speak, quickly reduced to gasps as the immense pleasure rolled through him, building and building and building with every stroke of Cas’ cock inside him.

 

            In what felt like hours but must have been minutes, Cas felt his peak bearing down on him.  It took all his will power to slow his thrusts and look up at Dean, “I’m…I’m so sorry, I…I’m close…I can’t…” Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest again and kept fucking into Dean relentlessly.

 

            “Fuck yeah, Cas! Oh God, baby, touch me, please! Fucking touch my dick, Cas! Make me come, baby, please!” Dean was nearly sobbing.

 

            Cas whipped his head up, taking in Dean’s flushed face and the tears filling his eyes.  He let go of Dean’s shoulder and snaked that hand in between them, finding Dean’s hard cock wet with sweat and pre-cum and started stripping it tight and fast.  It only took seconds before Dean was crying out and arching into Cas hard, his back bowing up from the bed as his dick pulsed in Cas’ hand.  Cas felt Dean get impossibly tighter.  Between that and the noises coming from Dean, Cas’ peak barreled into him and he fell over the edge, helplessly humping into Dean as his orgasm shook him.

 

            Cas collapsed onto Dean’s chest, mindless of his own weight, until Dean breathed, “Baby, can’t breathe,” into his hair.

 

            Cas tried to push up with his arms but they felt like noodles so he only succeeded in pushing away from Dean, inadvertently pulling his softened dick out of Dean’s abused hole as his body tumbled off the bed.

 

            Cas landed on his back and huffed, eyes closed and hand on his heaving chest, trying to catch his breath.  As his heart rate slowed, he opened his eyes to see Dean gripping the edge of the bed and grinning down at him.

 

            “Have a nice trip?” Dean giggled.

 

            “See ya next Fall,” Cas chuckled back.

 

            With a groan and much grumbling, Cas climbed back onto the bed, poking at Dean until he scooched over to make room and then curling up next to him, the two grown boys taking up every available inch of surface area on the small bed.

 

            “How long have we got?” Cas asked Dean’s nipple.

 

            Dean glanced at the digital Batman clock on the nightstand, “Almost three more hours.  And I’m taking that clock when we go,” Dean said, burying his face in Cas’ sweaty hair.

 

            “Sorry about, ya know, not lasting,” Cas said sheepishly.

 

            “Hey,” Dean pulled Cas’ head back by a handful of dark hair, “you don’t have to apologize, that was amazing,” Dean chuckled softly to himself, “And besides, what we lack in stamina we can more than make up for in recovery time, right?”

 

            “I’ve created a monster,” Cas said earnestly, “What about the bed?  We made such a mess.”

 

            “Nah, no problem.  We’ll flip the blanket over and Lisa’s mom’ll just think her son’s having hella wet dreams,” Dean laughed.

 

            “You _are_ a monster,” Cas answered, loving the shaking rumble of Dean’s laughter under him.

 

 

 

**The Next Day**

Incoming Message: Lis

[Did you take anything yesterday?]

 

Outgoing Message: Me

[Cas’ cherry ;-p]

 

Incoming Message: Lis

[EW! Not what I meant, asshole. My brother’s clock is missing. Out of his room]

 

Outgoing Message: Me

[I didn’t do it]

 

Incoming Message: Lis

[I call bullshit]

 

Outgoing Message: Me

[I’ll bring you 20 tonight]

 

Incoming Message: Lis

[Thanks]

 

Incoming Message: Lis

[Asshole]

 

Outgoing Message: Me

[he he he]

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is going to be a lot of angst and hard times, so relish the sweetness while you can.
> 
> I promise, I will fix it, but it's gonna be rough for awhile.


End file.
